


come along with me

by VITAMX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Crying, Gen, Goodbyes, Hugs, Running Away, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Villain Wilbur Soot, at least so far its canon divergence................ eyes, only rated t because of talks of war and death nd stuff, realistic minecraft au kinda, tubbo and tommy run away together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITAMX/pseuds/VITAMX
Summary: “Well-” Tubbo begins, looking to the side, face falling, before turning back to Tommy again, determined. “Why do we have to be here to keep stuff in check, huh?”“I- what?” Tommy asks weakly. Where was he going with this?---Or, instead of promising to stay and help take back L'Manburg and stop Wilbur with Tubbo, Tommy and Tubbo decide to run away from Manburg, from Pogtopia, and from the wars.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 431





	come along with me

\---

  
  


The sun was ever so slowly beginning to lower down from the sky, drowning it in hues of orange and pink. The wind was chilling, the air smelled faintly of smoke, and sat atop a wooden bench, watching the sunset, was Tommy and Tubbo.

He shouldn’t be here, Tommy thinks; shouldn’t be crying to Tubbo over his brother, who has lost his mind and plans on blowing up Manburg to bits. Plans on blowing up all of their friends to bits.

  
  


“I’m scared, Tubbo,” Tommy mutters, leaning into his best friend’s side. It feels strange to admit it. “Wilbur- he’s… He was always the rational one. He was always doing what was best for L’manburg, and- and now he’s turning on it.”

  
  


_ (Turning on  _ me _ , Tommy thinks, but dares not say it aloud.) _

  
  


“And I think he’s  _ right _ ,” Tommy whispers hoarsely. “Were we ever on the right side? Were we really ever the ‘good guys’?”

“Tommy…” Tubbo says quietly, pulling Tommy in for a hug.

  
  


They don’t hug much; yet it still has Tommy melting into it, and he wraps his own arms around Tubbo with a shuddering gasp.

  
  


“I thought- I thought this whole thing would be, would be  _ cool _ , or- or  _ brave _ . Winning back our nation in glory or whatever,” Tommy croaks, burying his head into Tubbo’s shoulder. “I thought maybe it could be fun. I’m not- I’m not having fun anymore, Tubbo.”

  
  


Tubbo is silent for a second or two, before pulling away from the hug, resting his hands on Tommy’s shoulders.

His eyebrows are furrowed, and he’s pouting, and normally Tommy would be laughing at the look on his face, but his vision is too blurred by tears to notice, to  _ care _ , really.

  
  


“Well-” Tubbo begins, looking to the side, face falling, before turning back to Tommy again, determined. “Why do we have to be here to keep stuff in check, huh?”

“I- what?” Tommy asks weakly. Where was he going with this?

“We’re just- we’re just  _ kids _ , Tommy, why should we have to look after everyone else?” Tubbo asks, voice cracking. “We have most of your discs. We… we have each other, we…”

“Tubbo,” Tommy interrupts, laughing a quiet laugh, devoid of humor. “Are you asking me to- to what, run away with you? Leave behind our  _ nation _ , everything we  _ fought _ for?”

  
  


Tubbo is silent. Tommy lets his head droop down, and scoffs.

  
  


“Wilbur is out there planning to blow up L’manburg- Manburg, Tubbo.” Tommy says quietly. He hears Tubbo inhale sharply and remembers that he wasn’t exactly supposed to tell Tubbo that. “He wants to kill everyone. We can’t just- we can’t just leave them here to die.”

  
  


When Tommy looks back up at Tubbo, he looks thoughtful, and Tommy pushes away any urges to give in to what Tubbo’s saying, that he  _ has _ to stay here to fix it,  _ has _ to win back L’manburg.

And then Tubbo speaks up again.

  
  


“Then- then we leave a note. Or a message. Tell them what Wilbur’s planning to do.” He says. Tommy’s not sure he’ll be able to say no, if Tubbo keeps talking. “I know- I know Schlatt kicked you out and, and practically stole our nation but he- he would listen. He’d do something to keep everyone safe, at the very least.”

“We-” Tommy begins, his voice cracking, and he chokes back a sob, ducking his head back down. “What if it doesn’t work? What if he ends up destroying everything anyway? I can’t risk it, I can’t just  _ give up on Will _ -”

  
  


Tubbo grabs onto Tommy again, pulling him in for another hug.

The sun is almost fully lowered into the sky now, the moon slowly rising behind them as the sky is painted a dim purple.

  
  


“You won’t be giving up on him,” Tubbo promises. “I won’t be either. We can try talking to him before we leave, try convincing him again not to- to... Maybe he can come with us. But we can’t fix things for other people forever.”

  
  


Tommy grabs Tubbo and hugs him tightly, a few tears falling from his eyes.

  
  


“Stop it, Tubbo,” Tommy cries, voice wobbly. “Stop makin’ me wanna leave-!”

  
  


Tommy chokes, cutting himself off, and buries his face in Tubbo’s shoulder once more, sniffing and holding back more tears.

  
  


“I miss you, man. I miss hanging out with you instead of being a spy or starting wars, or...” Tubbo murmurs quietly, voice trailing off. “Tommy and Tubbo against the world?”

  
  


Tommy is quiet for a few seconds, maybe more- and then he lets out a quiet, barely audible laugh, and shakes his head against Tubbo’s shoulder.

  
  


“Okay,” he croaks. “Okay, you win, Tubbo. You win… I wanna get away from here. Maybe we can come back, one day. Maybe...”

“Maybe things’ll be okay, then.” Tubbo finishes, and tucks his face into Tommy’s shoulder, patting Tommy’s back comfortingly.

  
  


\---

  
  


At the end of the day, they pack their things and leave a book atop their bench about all of Wilbur’s plans, of why they were gone, of promises to return one day when everything is said and done.

Tommy and Tubbo walk past a familiar hill, Henry on a loose lead, and they share a quiet, solemn look, before Tommy hands over the lead to Tubbo, and opens up the cave and staircase to Pogtopia.

Tubbo nods at Tommy, and Tommy turns and heads down into Pogtopia to search for Wilbur. As he reaches the bottom of the bulky spiral staircase, he bumps into a familiar, red-cloaked figure, and looks up at Techno.

His big brother, in a sense.

_ (One of them, at least.) _

His heart pangs, and he quickly looks away, to the floor.

Techno only stares quietly at him, his usual gown stained with soil and grass stains. Tommy should be moving, now, he thinks. He should really get going, should really talk to Wilbur one final time.

But he can’t move. Not yet.

  
  


“Tommy?” Techno inquires quietly. Tommy looks back up at Techno with a strained look.

  
  


Tommy says nothing at first, gritting his teeth. Now or never, he thinks. Now or  _ never _ .

  
  


“I’m leaving,” he says quietly, and Techno’s only response is widened eyes. “I’m not going to Manburg either. I’m just… leaving.”

“...Okay,” Techno says slowly, blinking at him. “I can’t exactly stop you. Is there a reason you’re telling me?” He asks genuinely, and not unkindly.

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Tommy mutters, letting his gaze fall again. “I didn’t think you’d be here. I was just going to try and convince Wilbur not to blow up Manburg.”

  
  


And before he can think twice about it, he takes a step closer to Techno and wraps his arms around him in a hug. He can feel Techno stiffen at first, before a hand rests gently atop his head.

  
  


“I’m gonna miss you, big man,” he whispers.

  
  


He says nothing else as he lets go, and stumbles past Techno. He does not see the conflicted look on Techno’s face, nor does he see him brush a finger against the palm of the hand he had rested on Tommy’s head. He does hear Techno’s retreating steps, however, and the ravine is filled with an aching silence.

And then, rather quickly, Tommy finds himself standing in front of Wilbur’s room, an iron door preventing entry.

He inhales, then exhales. Counts to ten.

He can do this.

He knocks gently on the door, and opens his mouth to call for Wilbur, when the door swings open swiftly, knocking against the stone wall with a loud ‘ _ BANG! _ ’. Tommy flinches and takes a large step back, Wilbur staring intently at his face, somehow towering above him when they were only about an inch apart in height.

  
  


“Tommy,” Wilbur says quietly.  _ Gleefully _ . “I knew you’d-”

“Will,” Tommy interrupts Wilbur before he can say anything else. “I’m not helping you destroy Manburg.”

  
  


Wilbur falls silent, frowning in cold disappointment.

  
  


“I’m not staying here in Pogtopia, either.” Tommy says, and realizes his mistake in wording when Wilbur’s eyes snap towards him, wide in fury.

“ _ You- _ ” He hisses, taking a step towards Tommy with a glare. “I  _ trusted you-” _

“I’m not going to Manburg either, holy shit, Wilbur!” Tommy shouts, stumbling backwards until his back is pressed against the wall behind him. Wilbur falls silent. “I’m  _ leaving _ ! Me and Tubbo, we- we don’t wanna be a part of the war anymore. We’re  _ leaving _ .”

  
  


Wilbur’s face falls, and his eyes widen, before his face turns cold again, and he glares at Tommy once more.

  
  


“You’re just  _ leaving _ ? Couldn’t handle not being the  _ hero _ for once, huh?” Wilbur spits. “Fine! See if  _ I  _ care! If you think this will stop me from  _ blowing up Manburg to fucking pieces _ , then-!”

“God, will you  _ shut the hell up _ for once, Will?!” Tommy screams, voice cracking, and Wilbur snaps his mouth shut, eyes widening. “I’m leaving because I’m selfish, okay?! I don’t wanna have to fix the messes  you made- I don’t want to have to fix  _ you _ !”

  
  


Tommy’s voice echoes along the ravine, and he stubbornly rubs his eyes, refusing to cry in front of Wilbur.

_ (And for a second, he thinks to himself, what happened to you? What happened to my brother? You used to never let anyone do anything to make me cry. You used to protect me. What happened to you?) _

  
  


“Maybe you’re still good, somewhere,” Tommy says quietly. “I don’t know. Maybe all of this will blow over and everything will be fine, but I don’t want to fight any more wars, Will.”

“...Fine,” Wilbur scoffs, voice hoarse. “I’m not changing my mind. I don’t have anything left to lose. Just leave already. Get out.”

“Will,” Tommy begins, voice pleading. “You don’t have to do this, you can come with me and Tubbo, you can-!”

“Get.  _ Out. _ ” Wilbur hisses, eyes narrowing dangerously, akin to a snake’s.

  
  


Tommy nods wordlessly, and runs past Wilbur, nearly tripping over his own feet. When he stumbles outside and blocks off the entrance to Pogtopia once more, for the last time, likely- he locks eyes with Tubbo and shakes his head.

  
  


“He-” Tommy begins, voice cracking, and clears his throat. Tubbo doesn’t say anything. “He doesn’t- he doesn’t want to come with us. He still wants to blow up Manburg, too.”

“Well,” Tubbo responds quietly. “At least we left the book over in Manburg to warn them. They’ll come looking for me eventually, and they know I go there a lot, so…”

  
  


Tommy wordlessly grabs Henry’s lead in one hand, loosely grabs Tubbo’s hand in the other, and begins walking forward, past Manburg, past Pogtopia; past everything, really.

He does not look back.

\---


End file.
